


Photographer vs. Boxer

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [6]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings, but it all ends up okay :), marvin makes a bad choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Marvin wants people to fall in love with him. Unfortunately, it works.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HetaliaVocaloidHamiltonTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaVocaloidHamiltonTrash/gifts).



When Jason asked if he could invite friends over for movie night, Marvin was ecstatic. He was scared that, with his autism and all, Jason might find it difficult to fit in at high school, but after only two weeks, he was already inviting friends over.

That Friday night, Jason came home with his girlfriend, Heather. They got everything set up for when Heather’s BFF (Marvin’s words, not hers), Julie, and her boyfriend arrived. Marvin thought the whole double date idea was pretty cute, but soon came to regret it.

See, when Julie did arrive, she spent less time staring at her boyfriend and more time staring at Marvin’s boyfriend. She seemed to think Whizzer was quite the guy, laughing at all his jokes, admiring his most recently taking photographs, following his Instagram account. It was apparent, to both Marvin and Julie’s boyfriend, that she had a crush on him. Marvin really shouldn’t be threatened by a 14-year-old girl, seeing as his boyfriend is not a pedophile and extremely gay, but that didn’t stop him. Maybe he was jealous that Julie had a crush on Whizzer and not him. Everyone always fell in love with Whizzer and not him, save Trina, and that woman at the coffee shop where he met Whizzer who cannot take no for an answer. After the movie, the kids went to Jason’s room to play video games. Whizzer and Marvin stayed on the couch, watching the news, but Marvin was in a terrible mood.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Whizzer asked.

“You know that Julie likes you, right?”

“‘Course I do; she just a kid, though. What does it matter?”

“Everyone always likes you, and not me.”

“Uh, Christen from the coffee shop?”

“Except her.”

“I like you.”

“Gay.”

Whizzer laughed. “See, you’re funny, and handsome, and manly, and sweet,” he said, kissing Marvin.

Jason and his friends, then walked in one them making out.

“Dad! What the heck!”

“Oh, sorry, kids.”

—-

“Cordelia, I have a great idea!” Marvin said into his cellphone.

“Oh, god.”

“No, don’t be like that. It’s a good idea, and it’s going to prove something to Whizzer.”

“Oh, god.”

“Last night, Jason’s friend had a huge crush on Whizzer, and now he’s probably thinking that no one gets crushes on me.”

“He’s not thinking that,” Cordelia interjected.

“Well, if he is, he won’t be soon.”

“And why’s that, Marvin?”

“Because I’m going to prove to him that I’m totally in demand. I’m going to flirt with that hot cashier next time we get groceries. It’ll totally make him jealous.”

“It’ll totally make him mad! It’s a terrible idea!”

“Well, if you’re going to be like that- I’ll just hang up right now.”

“Okay. Do it.”

“Ummm, Cordelia, how do I hang this phone up. With my old phone you could just flip it shut.”

“Oh, god.”

—-

A week later, Marvin put his plan into action. He spotted the cashier in question, an extremely handsome man, covered in tattoos, who vaguely resembled Chadwick Boseman. That was Marvin’s target. He pushed their cart towards his aisle, even though it had a slightly longer line that aisle 9. Whizzer was standing next to him, tapping away on his iPhone that, of course, he could use perfectly. Marvin decided he really needed to flirt to get his lovers attention.

Marvin met eyes with the cashier as he set a bag of apples on the conveyer belt. He tried to make his eyes sparkle like Whizzer’s always seemed to, but he couldn’t manage. He gave a shy smile and the man grinned back. Marvin thought this whole exchange was definitely flirting, but Whizzer still hadn’t looked up from his phone.

“So… how does a man like you end up as a grocer?” he asked, hoping the man will know he’s joking.

“I’m actually a retired boxer,” the cashier said. Marvin’s jaw dropped, this is better than he thought.

“Really? I mean, you look the part, but that’s impressive.”

At this point, Whizzer had took notice of the conversation and was looking at Marvin incredulously.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“No, really. Come one, who wouldn’t fall in love with a boxer.”

The cashier laughed. “I’m Eddy.”

“Marvin,” he responded. He continued with what he hoped was witty banter until he was all checked out. As he had hoped, Eddy’s phone number was scribbled on their receipt. Marvin turned to see Whizzer’s reaction. He looked… pissed. Marvin was hoping he would look jealous, but instead he was furious.

Whizzer grabbed his arm as they walked out of the store.

“What the fuck, Marvin?” Whizzer yelled, once they got to the parking lot.

“Shush, there are kids around.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Are you kidding me?”

“What?” Marvin said, playing innocent.

“So you think it’s okay to blatantly flirt with another man in front of me? You think you’ve got me so tied down that you can do whatever in front of my face and I won’t leave? I could leave you, today, if I wanted to.”

No, no, no. This was going all wrong. Whizzer thought he seriously liked the other man.

“No, Whizzer, don’t. I messed up. I-”

“Damn right, you messed up!”

“You have to understand, it was just a joke. Cordelia told me that since everyone always flirts with you, I should flirt with someone else to make you jealous.”

“Oh please, Marvin. I’m hardly jealous.”

“I know. I’m sorry; I messed up. Whizzer, it was just a joke.” Marvin then realized that Whizzer was tearing up. “Whizzer, stop. I love you.”

“You used the line on him.”

“What line?”

“The first day we met. You were so impressed by the goddamned selfie we took that you asked if I was a photographer. I thought that was pretty funny because I am. And when I told you, you said-”

“Who wouldn’t fall in love with a photographer? I meant-”

“You mean that you would always have a thousand pictures of your kid.”

“I’m sorry, Whizzer. This all went so wrong. You’re were supposed to be steaming with the fact that I am so desired and then we’d have amazing sex and you’d cook me linguini.”

Whizzer let out a small laugh. “You’re forgiven, but not forgotten. You’ll have to make it up to me.”

“I will. I really will. I’ll never flirt with another man again. I’ll never look at another man again. Except Jason but I’m his dad so…”

“Let’s get home before this ice cream melts,” Whizzer said, gesturing to the bag. “And, Marvin?”

“Yes.”

“Boxer’s aren’t nearly as hot as photographers,” he said, ripping the receipt into tiny pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a follow up fic with Marvin "making it up to" Whizzer, which will be much happier. This was inspired by a prompt and if yall have any ideas that would fit this series I would love to hear them!


End file.
